XX
by TheBestThingsInLifeArentThings
Summary: Elena meets the new guy in town, British accent, smoldering eyes, charming, and a great kisser. It's Kol.
1. Intro

**Welcome to my new VD story Xx, I hope you enjoy.**

**The characters and what not are not mine, though compared to the really VD mostly likely slightly OC, also I'm basing some of the chapters on my musical inspiration (the xx) so credit where credit is do, now on to the story.**

**Kol's P.O.V:**

I breath in deeply, enjoying the fresh cool air as it rushes through my lungs. I take in the smells as though I were a new born enjoying my vampire senses for the first time, it had been according to Elijah, been one hundred years since I had first been dagger and left in that box.. The noise of a car passing brings me out of my private solace, the first that I have gotten since having the dagger removed from my heart. The adjustment has been a bit of a struggle, one that my siblings have decided to not help me out with, deciding its best to allow me to get accustomed to this new age on my own. Elijah being the obvious and only exception. The kind sole took it upon himself to teach me everything I needed to know, from the new cars, to cellphones, internet, and TV's, as well as bringing me as up to date on current times as he could, before handing me his keys to what he said was a bmw m3 and sending me out the door. I had driven around until ending up here outside the doors of the mystic falls grill. I take a deep breath in as I make my way inside, scanning my surroundings. As I have never been here before I make my way towards the bar.

I order a drink before scanning the room, my eyes landing on a beautiful brunette. Her blond friend notices my stair and whisperers something over to the brunette.

"The hot guy at the bar is totally checking you out." giggling the last part before sipping at her drink.

"Seriously Caroline, I'm not interested, I don't need more guy drama in my life." replies the brunette, her head still turned away. I turn back around to the bar to grab my drink, my ears still tooned in on the two girls.

"Oh please, you and Stefen are over, and have been for quiet some time, and who cares about Damon, we both know that you guys would never work out, hes to..." the blond sighs, trying to think of the right words, "Well he's just Damon, over bearing, annoying, self centered, self assured,..."

"OK, Caroline, I get it, Damon is Damon, I didn't say I liked him." replies the brunette.

"Well then I don't see what your mopping about, now go over there and talk to that guy before I have to walk on over there and do it for you." states the blond.

"Fine!" laughs the brunette, getting up out of the booth, and taking a last sip of her drink before making her way towards me. "Hi, excuse me," she begins, as I turn around. She breaths in, stopping mid sentence, as our eyes meet. I hear her heart skip a beat before accelerating double time.

I smirk, proud of still getting the desired reaction, "I'm Kol, and you my blushing dear are?" I question, leaning a bit closer.

"Elena Gilbert." she smiles once shes got her blush under control. "You're not from around here are you" its clearly more of a statement rather then a question.

I give a light hearted chuckle as I lean back, "What gave me away?"

She laughs, "Where should I begin, your accent for one."

"Fair enough, how about I make you a proposal." she raises her brown, "Since I clearly am not from around here, how about you give me the tour." I give her my most charming smile.

She bites her lip, looking over at the empty booth that her and her friend had been sitting in only moments ago, before looking back at me. "Alright, I guess I could show you around town for a bit."

"Lead the way, Love." I smile as we make our way out of the grill.

"So where are you from anyway?" she asks, as we make our way down the road known as main street.

"Well my family is originally from England, but I myself was born not far from here." I find myself speaking freely. "But I've lived most of my life in England."

"Do you prefer it better there or here?" she asks,

"Well, I haven't been back here for very long but already there are a few things that I certainly did not get a pleasure of seeing back in England."I smile as I bump her shoulder, my comment making her blush reappear for just a moment as she takes it in.

Her innocent curiosity is infectious as we continue to talk all the way around town. It isn't until her phone rings that we realize how much time has gone by.

"Care?" she answers the phone,

"Hey, your still coming tonight to the stupid ball thing right? Or has your encounter with prince charming gotten you distracted?" laughs her friend from the other line. "You know I heard him talk at the bar, and I got to say he was.."

"Care!" laughs Eleana, looking away from me, embarrassment clear in her eyes.

"Oh, my god, are you two still together?!" Caroline laughs from the other end, "Shit, sorry, promise you'll come tonight?"

"I promise." replies Elena, "Bye Care."

"OK, bye!"

Elena, bits her lips as she looks over me, "Let me guess our time is up." I sigh as I get up from the bench we had been sitting on.

"Yea, I got invited to this thing tonight, and its all really boring, but I have to go." she sighs.

"No need to apologize my dear Elena, It has been an incredible time but all good things must come to an end. There is an end to everything, to good things as well." I quote.

"Chaucer" she smiles.

"But perhaps we may do this again some time, perhaps not the guide but this," I take a step towards her , "I truly have had a wonderful time Elena." I lean in, and as our lips connect the heat builds, my one hand winds around her waist as the other comes up to cup her neck, pulling her towards me with even more fervor. All the while Elena's hands wined there way around my neck and into my hair. I feel a moan escape her lips as we deepen the kiss. We pull apart for breath, our foreheads still touching.

"Wow, I mean," she gives an exhausted laugh, "I don't usually," she laughs again. I nod, chuckling, as well. My cellphone rings in my pocket, knowing its most likely one of my brothers demanding my return to the mansion I let it go to voice mail.

I pull her in as close as I can get her, "Meet me here," I lean my head down again, our lips mear inches away, "1 pm tomorrow." I kiss her lightly on the lips. "Please," again, "I must see you again."Elena's heart beat has sped up again.

"OK," she whispers as she leans up to connect our lips once again. As though fate were looking down on us both of our phones ring. "I really should go." she laughs as we disentangle ourselves from one another.

"Until tomorrow," I smile as I back away,

"Until tomorrow."I hear her whisper back.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think, should I continue, and if so, next chapter will be the ball, in the review, tell me:**

** should Elena a) see Kol there at the ball, and find out who he is, **

**or b) meet the day after unknowing of his last name, only to find out later on somehow.**

**Let me know. (also if you choose b it would help to know how you guys think she should find out.) This story is for you fans so I would love to get your guy's input.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Teardrops

**Teardrops:**

**As requested, here is the ball.**

Elena's P.O.V:

As I step into the hall the blinding lights and splendor take my breath away, the Mikaelson manor's grandeur and elegance seem out of place in the small town of mystic falls, but as it is the new residence of the worlds oldest Vampire family I really should not be to surprised. I feel my fears lesson as I see Stefan make his way towards me. A rush of relief follows as I notice Damon is not with him, or anywhere near by.

"He's on his away, I made sure he's late, but we don't have much time." He whispers, looking around at all the elegantly dressed people, unaware of the true identity of there hosts. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

I nod, "I have to." I spot the woman as she nods to me across the room, before whispering something into a young mans ear. I nod back before seeing her assent the stairs.

Stefan looks down at me, "Good Luck" before disappearing into the crowd.

The young man makes his way towards me, his tall elegant and slightly old fashioned appearance signaling him as one of the Mikaelson brothers Elijah had been talking about.

"Elena Gilbert I presume. Finn Mikaelson," he bends down taking my hand in his, before placing a light kiss on it. "My mother is ready to speech with you, if you'd follow me." Still holding my hand as he ushers me up the stairs.

…

It is only once I exit the room that the events that would occur hit me, kind, honest Elijah would suffer the same fate as the rest of his siblings. The guilt hit's me like a ton of bricks, and I am forced to lean back against the wall, head pounding. Killing Elijah in order to protect everyone I love, from Klaus and to a point even from Rebekah. This had to be done, for the greater good, to protect Jeremy, and the rest of Mystic Falls. I tried reasoning it out in my head as I closed my eyes, enjoying the quiet solitude that I had found in the back hall here at the ball.

"Elena." Elijah's careful gaze lingers on mine as he makes his way towards me. "So how was my mother? You did have your audience with her did you not?"

I breath out, "Yes, and she was... Intense."

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" I steadied myself, not knowing exactly how to form my answer. Elijah however continues, "Should I be concerned about my mothers intentions?"

I take a second before slowly shaking my head, "She just wanted to apologize, for trying to have me killed." My answer seemed plausible enough to me, I needed to go through with this, even if Elijah had the best intentions his family were monsters, and my feelings for Elijah could not stop the plan, for the ones I love I would do this.

"So, its true then, she's forgiven Klaus."

"It's true." I whispered, not completely trusting my voice. His eyes focused on mine, I felt my confidence dwindling.

"If you'll excuse me." his eyes cast down the hall before looking back at me. "My mother is about to start her toast."

"Right, I just need a moment." before I add in "it's all been a lot to take in."

"I can imagine." and with that he walks off. I take a few moments to calm myself.

"If Everyone could gather please." Came Elijahs voice from down the hall, I took a steadying breath before making my way towards the main hall. Elijah's eye's scanning the room before landing on his mother as she descends the stairs to where Elijah and the rest of the Mikaelson's were standing.

Ester casts her gaze around the room before landing on me, inclining her head, before raising her champagne glass. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, waiters are coming around with champagne, and I invite you all to join us in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy, then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening, Cheers."

It isn't until all the siblings raise there glasses and sip there destruction that I take a close look at each one of them, and one in particulate. The youngest Mikaelson brother, an identical, younger, replica of Elijah. No older then twenty, perfectly disheveled golden brown hair. His suit fitting him perfectly in all the right places. Kol, Kol Mikaeson. I feel my mouth drop a fraction as I see the glass lift off of his lips.

Flashback that afternoon:

"_So do you have any siblings?" I asked,_

"_Only one that I would ever even count as family." He replied, looking away._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to,.." I start, knowing what a touchy topic my family is for me I can see where he's coming from._

"_Don't ever apologize Elena, especially not to me. I didn't get along very well with my family, causing me to lash out, I have done many things that I regret."_

"_Like what? I'm sure whatever it is it can't be that bad."_

"_Oh Elena, if only you knew, you would not be looking at me like that. I have done monstrous things you couldn't even begin to imagine."_

"_If only you knew what I've seen." I say under my breath, shuddering._

"_But enough about me, all I want to do is hear more about you, my sweet Elena." his breathtaking smile once again making my heart skip a beat._

End Flashback:

After the echoing of the cheers dissipates Elijah speaks up once again, "You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ball room." As the speech ends the Mikaelson's descend the stairs, I catch Kol's eye as he makes his way through the crowd, but before he has a chance to make his way towards me I feel a hand land on my back. "And where have you been?" Asks Damon, his disapproving stare anything but helpful right now.

"I don't need a babysitter Damon, I don't need to tell you everywhere that I go." I stair up at him, his overprotective hovering was starting to wear at my patience.

"Was I not clear this morning?" He asks, returning my annoyed stare. "You have to tell me before you go walking around in the lions den unprotected!" he hissed the last part.

"It seems the only person Elena needs protection from at the moment is you." comes a charmingly smooth voice, Kol. "Elena Darling." He smiles taking my hand and placing a delicate kiss upon it. "Shall We?" I hear a growl coming from Damon but before I can turn to say anything Kol leads us away.

It isn't until the dance has begun and we have gotten into a rhythm that he speaks, "Well do indulge me in your thoughts, I'm dieing to know what's going through that pretty little head of yours."

"You didn't tell me, how could I have not seen it." I say the last part to myself.

"Well in my defense I never lied, you sweetheart simply never asked."

"Kol Mikaelson, the youngest of the original family." I state, feeling a chill running through me, and for the first time around Kol it wasn't do to his touch. The images from this afternoon flooding through me, as well as my actions from half an hour before. I felt my head spin.

"Well second youngest," he smiles down at me, "you are forgetting my dear little sister, you would not believe the fuss she made when I brought up your name. She was not in the least please about whom I had spent the day with." his soft chuckle beginning to relax me, his effect on me was both soothing and alarming."Relax darling, whatever is worrying you, let it wait till tomorrow." Once the dance ends Kol's hand falls to the small of my back, as he escorts me off the dance floor.

"Are you trying to ruin my life!" comes the annoyed voice of the one and only Rebekah Mikaelson. "And you, what happened to never falling for a human?!"

"Of dear sister, relax. Have a drink, and leave darling Elena alone." Kol's charming smile hiding his thinly veiled threat.

"Not you too." she sighs as she walks away, her retreating figure in the crowd a soothing sight.

Kol's arm wraps itself around the small of my back, "Has any one told you just how ravishing you look?" his cool breath ghosting over my neck. And as much as my body craves a repeat of this afternoon my mind tells me to leave. There was no way that this could go anywhere, especially since he was now bound with his siblings.

"I just need a moment." I say as I excuse myself, making my way out of the ball room.

"Take all the time in the world, my love." His hand raising mine as his lips kiss gently on my hand. The kiss like all the others sending shivers through my body.

"Elena." I turn around as Damon walks over to me, my scarf that I came in with in his hands. "Did you get what you want?" I sighed, his refusal to help with the plan to talk to Ester had cause me and Stefan to out him of our plan and now here he was, most likely ready to drag me away.

"Actually yes."

"Good, lets go, you can tell me on the way home." His forceful grab at my arm hurt, and I knew that I would most likely have bruises in the morning.

"No, Damon let go of me!" as his grip lessens from my arm I relax, "Look I'm sorry that we had to cut you out of our plan, but If I hadn't you would have tried to be the hero and you would have ruined everything."

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive, clearly my brother doesn't care about keeping you safe."

"Now your mad at me for including Stefan?" I ask,

"No I'm mad at you because I love you." His admission leaves me mute, I had felt that this would happen, ever since I found out about me being the doppelganger, but I hadn't thought it would come so soon, or right now. I had wanted it to be a different time so that I could let him down gently but I was on my last nerve.

"Well maybe that's the problem." I take a deep breath. Even with everything that had gone on today he didn't deserve that. "No, that's not what I.."

"No I got it Elena. I care to much, I'm a liability. How ironic is that."

"Hey Elena." It was Caroline and Matt, "Everything all right?"

"Yea, everything's just fine." sighed Damon as he stormed off.

"What was that about?" Asks Matt, looking off at the brooding and upset Salvatore brother's figure as he disappears.

"We were going to head home, do you need a ride?" asks Caroline,

"Yea, that might be best. It's been a long night." I sigh as we make our way out the door.

It isn't until I get home that I can finally let my emotions out, all the pain and guilt flooding through me . No longer is it simply Elijah who will become collateral damage but Kol, fascinating, charming, smoldering eyed Kol. I let my tears fall knowing that after tonight there would be no looking back. I had let down Elijah's trust, and I would never know what the shiver from Kol's touch would mean. Esters ritual would happen on the next full moon, which just so happened to be the fallowing night. I'm sure she was already out there planning everything. After tomorrow all of this would be over. I let that thought linger as my teary eyes drifted closed.

**So what do you guys think? All ideas for plot twists, and story ideas are welcome in the reviews, as well as your feedback. This story keeps going because of you guys, those of you who review, you keep me writing, so thank you. I have decided to try and upload once a week, but mostly it depends on reviews, the more reviews I get the more I want to write. Thanks for all the support.**


	3. Insects

So I know that this chapter was long over do, and I feel I should apologize for that. With work and Collage and Summer coming up its been hard to focus. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try and update soon, might even update within this week, to make up for the last two months of nothing.

Insects:

Kol's P.O.V:

Last night had been a blast, not only had I gotten to bicker with my dear little sister about her Human play toy, but I had also gotten to dance with the beautiful doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. The resemblances to Tatia were there, her hair, her unmistakable beauty but where the original seduced and manipulated for power and entertainment Elena was different. Her love and devotion to her friends and family was endearing. I had never been able to stand Tatia, never quiet seeing what my brothers did, priding myself in being clear eyed and untempered. Yet here I was, waiting for Elena, after twenty minutes of waiting hope for her arrival was dwindling. She won't come, I had deep down, known that this morning as I got ready, and yet a little part of me had hoped that knowing who my family was would not change her affections. That she would perhaps overlook my siblings transgressions and give this a chance. Hoping that Elena had not learned of my past, of all the lives I had ruined and taken in my anger towards my family. I never quiet fit in with my older siblings, Finn preferring the solitude of the woods or the company of our mother to that of his siblings. As for Elijah and Klaus, there attention had always been on Tatia. Elijah didn't truly become the clear headed, family oriented brother until after the transition, when Tatia was no longer around to cloud his thoughts. As for Rebekah, being only a year and a half younger then myself we were to much alike to find any pleasure in each others company.

So here I was and after waiting a few more minutes I give up, heading back to Klaus's.

"Where were you?" asks Klausl as I walk into the living room. "Does this have anything to do with my Doppelganger Elena?" he asks, clearly having already found out from Elijah that I was hoping to see her today. "I take it by your glum face that she didn't show." I gave him my best 'I don't want to talk about it' stare. And lucky enough he got the message as he returns to his drawings.

"What about you? Didn't I see you dancing with a blond last night, what was her name again? Caralin?"

"Caroline, and now its my turn to tell you to drop it."

I sigh as I hear our dear little sister walk through the front door.

"Well, well, well, there's our girl." I smile as Bekah makes her way through the archway into the living room. I stand up, aching for a good confrontation to forget about this mornings rejection.

"Get out of my way Kol!" she hisses. I hear a light chuckle coming from Klaus, most likely simply glad that my attention is drawn away from his love life, or lack there of, and onto our dear sister's.

"Out all night, what a scandal, I trust you did better then that commoner, Matt was it?"

"Shut your mouth or the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth."

Having gotten the reaction I wanted I let it go, my life feeling just a little bit more complete with having annoyed my sister. It wasn't very often that she did anything fun enough to bug about.

"And don't you start Nik." she pushes past me, dropping her bag on the couch beside him.

"I didn't say anything." he laughs,

"I'm bord" I announce, having given up on badgering my siblings, and being in a town with very little forms of other entertainment. "Our sister is a strumpet, but at leased she's having fun. I need entertainment."

"Well what are you waiting for, go on, have at it." He smiles on over at me, this being one of the first conversations either of us has had with one another in over a hundred years without it leading to an argument of some kind. My mind flashes back to several hundred years ago, when Klaus and I teamed up to hunt down the Petrova doppelganger, also known as Katherine." Though the hunt proved unsuccessful the many months riding side by side proved to be quiet therapeutic for our relationship, leading the two of us to join forces for many years. When I decided to leave his company however Klaus flipped, weather it was due to his strange want to protect me by keeping me daggered or his selfish need to never be alone I never found out.

"It's no fun to go alone. Join me Nik, after all, it's the leased you can do after sticking a dagger through my heart." I fain hurt, knowing that he will join me sooner or later.

Klaus looks up from his drawings. "OK, why not."

I smile triumphantly.

"Yes please go, this house has enough men rolling around in it."

"Just like you Bekah." I smile, turning back to point at my dear younger sister.

"Good reddens both of you." she yells and I see the annoyance and anger plastered on her face before a shoe comes flying in my direction, I flash out of the room just as I hear the heel crash against the door.

I can hear Klauses laugh ahead of me as we walk out towards the car, "You know our dear sister will hate you for at leased a century if you keep this up."

"Only a century?" I laugh as I get in.

...

As we make our way into the Grill, I scan the room, feeling a slight twinge of sadness when I don't see Elena.

"Wait you think the killers a.. Vampire?" asks a middle aged man.

"There are no other suspects." whispers his attractive younger brunette company. "It's the obvious conclusion."

"Oh come on now, let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have yourselves a killer at large." Klaus says, starring both of them down. "Don't mind us, my brother and I are just here to let off some steam, right Kol?"

"Right." I smile, finally getting a proper look at the woman, though not quiet as stunning as Elena, she would be a fun distraction.

Luckily enough for the brunettes friend Klaus and I manage to keep ourselves thoroughly entertained without her, drinking through what must have been at leased half of the Grills liquor supply. But of course all of that changes when a little Blondie walks through the doors. Caroline Forbes, daughter of the town sheriff and current love attraction of my dear brother Klaus. I smirk to myself, "I remember her from last night." smiling over at Klaus as I lift my glass towards her incoming figure, "She looks like a taste..."

"Say another word and I'll tare out your liver." his hushed voice no louder then a whisper oozing with controlled anger. Boy did he have it bad for that girl, It was a real shame that she didn't feel the same. "Caroline." he calls out,

"Oh, It's you." her unimpressed glare clearly not bothering to hide her uninterest.

"Join us for a drink?" says my brother, to which I raise my glass.

"Tempting, but I'd rather die of thirst, ... but thanks." she smiles as she turns around and walks back out the way she came.

My brother laughs, leaning back. "Isn't she stunning." She was clearly attractive, for a new born.

I take a sip before laughing, "she certainly looks good walking away from you."

Klaus finishes his drink before getting up, "I'll take that as a challenge."

As Klaus follows behind his blond new born I turn my attention back to my other possible distraction. After taking a pool cue I make my way towards the brunette. "A woman of your caliber should choose more suitable company." the complements flowing easily from my slightly inebriated mouth. I lean in, "What's your name love?"

"None of your business." she answers as she moves to the other side of the pool table.

"Let's try that again, I'll start. I'm Kol." I smile.

"Why don't you get lost, Kol." as she takes another shot.

"And why would I do that?" I ask, she walks away putting her pool cue back against the wall. I put mine down on the table before making my way towards her. "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues."

"I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost." calls the brunettes male friend. This guy was seriously starting to get on my last nerve.

"I'm pretty sure I don't care." I answer, before turning around.

I feel a sharp familiar pain stab through my chest as the man shoves a dagger through my heart.

...

"What did mother do?" I awaken to Klaus asking, "What did she do Elijah?" I slowly look around to find myself by the dark door of the Grill, with the two Salvatore brothers and my two brothers in the middle of an argument. And for some reason it came to no surprise to me that my mother had something to do with this.

"You tell me where the Witches are or I will have my sister kill Elena right now." Elijah threatens, as I hear him walk past me. Elena, so that's why she wasn't there this morning. I don't say anything, knowing that all my questions would soon be answered once the Salvatore brothers left.

"You told me we had until after nine." comments Damon.

"I'm sure Rebekah would be more then happy to start her work early." states Elijah. As I get up I see the two Salvatore brothers dash off, but not before telling Elijah where the Benett witches would be meeting our mother.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask as I straighten myself out.

"I'll explain everything along the way." states Elijah as he walks back up the stairs to where his car is parked.

...

"My son's come forward." calls out our mother, though after everything Elijah had told me along the way I didn't know if Ester even deserved the title.

"Stay beside me." says Finn as his arm sticks out, trying to shield that witch from us.

"It's OK, they can't enter." Ester states as she stairs us down from inside her circle of fire.

I take a step towards the ring and feel the blazes rise in both height and temperature.

"That's lovely." I state, walking along the perimeter. "We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn."

"Be quiet Kol." says Ester, "You're brother knows virtue you could not even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." states Elijah, his wrath something very few people have ever seen cast precisely on Ester.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

"Enough!" Calls Nik "All this talk is boring me, end this now mother, or I'll send you back to hell."

"For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you Elijah, with your clam to nobility, your no better. All of you, your a curse on this earth, stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry. Your wasted your time." The fire flames up again, "No! Sisters, do not abandon me!" The fire raises, causing all three of us brothers to back away from the circle.

By the time the fire is gone, the circle is empty. Our mother having failed to destroy us has vanished. I walk into the empty circle, all that is left of tonight's events is salt and ash. I turn towards my brothers not quiet knowing what to do. It was clear that with our mother gone all bets were off, my siblings temporary truce would only last so long, that is until Klaus decides to dagger us again. Klaus and Elijah look at one another, I had to get out of here, but before doing so there was one last place I had to go.

"Give this to her for me, please." stated Elijah, handing me an envelope, most likely apologizing for everything that he had done tonight. I didn't even bother to ask how he knew, simply nodding before disappearing into the night.

* * *

The next chapter will start off from where this chapter ended. I'm sure you all know exactly where Kol is going... if not you will find out in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated and very welcome. I want to thank off of you fans who have reviewed and been so supportive, thank you.


	4. Fantasy

**Kind of short chapter but I am finishing up on the next chapter now so it should be up soon, hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**Fantasy:**

**Elena's P.O.V:**

I had just gotten home, feeling the tears flooding down, Bonnies mother was in transition because of me, my plan had drasticlly back fired. How could I have been so stupid as to think that this would ever work? How could I have been so naive as to think that they wouldn't find out. And now because of me another friend had gotten hurt. I felt my heart sink, all hope gone. There was nothing that I could ever do that would make up for what happened tonight. I looked at my phone both Salvatore brothers having texted and called repeatedly, but thankful they had had the good sense not to drop by. I turned off my phone, before sitting down by the window. As my head rested against the wall looking out I let my emotions drain out.

It wasn't until a little while later that I heard a light knocking noise at my door. I slowly walked down the stairs. I open the door feeling the cool night air breeze past me as I noticed who was standing on my porch his back leaning casually against the post. We both stand there, neither moving, simply looking at one another. It's another few minutes until he speaks. "I don't really know why I came. I guess I just had to see you, one last time."

I look at him through my tear stained eyes, "Your leaving?"

"I should never have stayed. I had actually planned on leaving yesterday, after the party."

"What made you stay?" I ask, as I walk onto my porch.

A light chuckle leaves his mouth, "You really have no idea the affect you have on people, on me. I've never fallen for a Patrova."

I feel a small smile spread across my lips, feeling a small sense of satisfaction from hearing him say that. A strong gust of wind blows through, making me shiver.

"Here." He state, taking off his Jacket,

"Oh, its ok.. I don't need..." I start to say,

"You need it more then I do, Vampire remember?" he gives me a small smile, his hands brushing up and down my now jacket clad arms. His scent surrounds me, and I can't help take in a deep breath. The refreshing smell of the forest, and something unrecognizable, the smell linked only to Kol. "I'm sorry about your friends mother,"

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you and your family, had I known who you were..."

"Don't apologize Elena," a few silent moments go by, "I should go." he states, dropping his hands.

Before I have a chance to really think about it I feel my hands grabbing for his. "Where will you go?" I ask, He stops, looking down at our joined hands.

"Who knows, wonder along like I used to, until Klaus calls me back into his service."

"How can you still help him out after everything he's done to you?" I ask,

"Dear Elena, there are very few people who help Klaus for the sake of helping him, I learned the hard way what comes to those who do not play his game, as I am sure you have as well." I nod, still not being able to let go of his hand.

"Will I see you again? I mean, will you come back?" I ask, feeling a light blush cross my cheeks, he takes a step back towards me before squeezing my hand.

"As soon as I can, my love." His lips ghost over mine, "But I must leave, Elijah, gave me a letter that is in the jacket, his sentiments mirroring mine, … The consequences of tonight are not how I want you to remember this, us. When this is all over I will come back, I promise you." With that he vanishes into the night.

It isn't until I'm back in my room that I pull the letter out of the jacket.

_Elena,_

_Today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most, my family. If anyone can understand, it's you. Your compassion is a gift Elena, carry it with you, as I will carry my regret. Always and forever, Elijah._

**I felt that Kol and Elena deserve there own private goodbye chapter, and I promise you that the old Kol shown in the tv show (the ruthless one will make an appearance soon, not everything is rainbows and sunshine) **

**p.s. I love reviews, and I love knowing that all of you guys love to read the story as much as I love writing it, so thank you.**


	5. Missing

**Missing**

**Elena's P.O.V:**

It had been weeks after he left before I got any word, but sure enough the day came when I walked to my mail box and pulled out the Post card, with a beautiful sandy beach and the words Australia written on the front. I turned the post card around to read,

_Stay Safe._

Though I had never seen Kol's writing I was certain that that beautiful script could only come from one person. My mind was preoccupied for weeks on end wondering what he meant, who was I to stay away from, his family, Steffen, Damon? Or was it simply his way of saying that he missed me without seeming to clingy or attached? After all this was a thousand year old vampire, a handsome beautiful charming Original Vampire.

And today as I got the mail there was another one. This one had sky scrapers on the front, and once again Kol's elegant script was on the back, and just like last time there were two words,

_I'm Sorry._

"What's that you got there?" I spun around, holding the post card behind my back. It was Caroline, "Is everything alright?" she asks, clearly seeing my shocked face.

"Ah, yea I just got a post card from Jeremy. He sends his love from Denver." I smile.

"Yea, about that," Comes the voice of none other than Damon, "We've got a problem."

…

"What do you mean Klaus has Kol keeping Jeremy hostage?"

"What he means is that Klaus told Kol to kill Jeremy if Bonnie doesn't complete the spell." Answered Caroline.

"No, that can't be." I whisper, knowing full well that everyone in the room can hear me. It couldn't be true, I knew that Kol would never actually kill my brother, I knew deep down that whatever bond me and Kol had would never allow him to kill my only remaining family, but how was I to tell the rest of the group that. As if whatever I tell them would even make a difference, Kol was an original to them, nothing else. This must have been what the post card was about, he was apologizing for following Jeremy, for being Klaus's puppet, and even with the new information about Kol watching my brother I knew that my brother was safe.

"It's true Elena. I know you and Kol talked before at the ball but he was just using you, as they all are." Says Steffen,

"There's another thing, we need Jeremy to find out who turned Rose, who in turn turned Katherine,"

"Who turned you two, I know." I state, it was all a bit much and all this plotting and fighting was getting tiring.

"Well if you know then come on, we've got a long drive to Denver." States Damon as he gives me a wink.

Ever since Kol showed up I felt my feelings changing, or maybe I had simply been living in a daze. My hate for the original family had clouded my mind. I had thought I was falling for Damon because he was the only one there. The only one who I could trust, who listened, he saved my life on numerous occasions and that seemed to be a good enough reason, at the time. But my separation from Kol made me see all the things that Damon wasn't. He was single minded, only caring about the goal; collateral damage was inevitable in his eyes. And Unlike Kol he didn't care about what was happening in my life, he didn't care about my priorities, as was clearly evident now. We had been on the road, almost there, or so Damon told me. His reason for saving my brother wasn't because Jeremy was my brother, the only reason Damon was tagging along was because he needed Jeremy. He needed my brother to talk to the dead, to find out who turned him and his off the rails brother, the one who I had thought I had loved, clearly the Salvatore brothers only cared about one thing, self-preservation.

My mind kept turning and I was certainly glad for once that Damon just didn't care about what was going on in my head. As much as my head kept telling me that Damon didn't care I knew that I had to go along, I had to stay loyal. Damon turned Caroline, and as much as I still resented Damon for it I needed to do my part, for her, for my friends.

As we arrived in Denver we made our way to Jeremy's apartment where his roommate told us where to find him, so here we were at the Baseball pitching cages.

"There he is." I point out, my smile spreading every step I take towards Jeremy. It's been far too long since I've seen my brother. We stop in front of his batting cage and I take a moment to witness Jeremy's ordinary life, and how absolutely content he is.

"Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball." Says Damon, always finding something to say, Damon having to compel my brother was still a topic that I didn't feel comfortable talking about.

"Hey Jer" I yell through the cage

"Elena?" he asks turning around, damn I've missed him, and his goofy casual smile, It was contagious, and I couldn't help but forget about all the supernatural crap that was going on and focus on this one moment, but of course this moment couldn't last. "What's wrong?" he asks, looking behind me at Damon, who most likely is still got that depressing frown on his face. As if at any moment the youngest, and in my books the cutest, original vampire was going to strut right up at any moment. As soon as Jer gets out of the cage Damon starts to tell him about why he came here, and what Damon needed him to do.

"So you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" He ask's

"A Dead vampire is redundant but yes." States Damon

"Well I can't. I can talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose." Say's Jer as he puts his helmet away.

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to." States Damon, always making it about him.

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well, she and Damon where close, so maybe we can use him as a connection." I offer, knowing that If I don't come up with something, Damon will.

"Fine, fine, can we do this later, my friend just got here. And yes Damon I actually have some." States Jeremy, looking over at Damon. "I'll call you when I'm done." He smiles as he gives me a kiss on the head.

I turn as he walks passed me, "Jer." I laugh, and that's when I see who my brother has been hanging out with. My laugh is cut short as I see its Kol, his eye's look directly at me, and for once I see the same thing in him as I did in Klaus.

"Kol" I hear myself say, stunned. And before I know it Kol's baseball bat collides with Damons legs causing him to fall over, as well as causing the bat to break in half. Kol came here to finish things with Damon, to kill him, or at least seriously injure him. And as much as I was starting to dislike Damon for the selfish actions and rude behavior I couldn't help but hate Kol for hurting him, not that Damon didn't have the beating coming. I had known that Damons rash decision to kill Finn was going to cause one of the origionals to flip and hurt someone but I didn't see Kol doing it, then again how much did I really know about Kol?

"What the hell are you doing?" Screams Jer, as he takes a step towards Kol.

That's where my instincts to protect my brother kick's in, "Jer, stay back!" I yell, "He's an Origional."

"What?" ask's my brother as Kol walks right passed him.

"No hard feelings mate, but we're not buds." Kol pulls out an aluminum bat, "I'll never get used to aluminum, but hey, at least it won't break." I see Damon starting to get up, and in a flash Kol is in front of him with the bat up in the air. And just as quickly as this started its over as Damon takes the peace of wood from the broken wooden bat and shoves it into Kol's chest.

"Did you kill him?" Asks Jer as Damon gets back up on his feet.

"No, but It'll give us a head start. Ok, come on." He says as he grabs my shoulders and leads me around Kol's body. My emotions where on a whirl wind, I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to feel. I should have known that Kol was violent; I knew that he was an original with a grudge against Damon, most likely helped by the encouraging words of his brother, but I was still torn. My head was telling me to run and forget, but a little part of me still hoped that after this was all over and Klaus was defeated that this would all end and we could finally be together, to finally be normal, or as normal as any human falling for a thousand year old original vampire could be. I couldn't help but feel my eye's well up, and I didn't know if it was actual feelings for Kol or something else but I felt a pull to help him, something drawing me to him, to discover the softer side in Kol that I knew was somewhere deep down within him.

My head was so much in a spin that I didn't really notice anything until I got into the hotel room.

"Alright Wuppy, what do you need? Candles, incents, pottery wheel?" jokes Damon, still being as annoying as ever, and in my head I couldn't help but point out all the little flaws that where so obvious to me now in the man that I had previously believed I had feelings for, his cockiness, his unkind, logical, and at times hurtful domineer, and the fact that he seems to find a way to make everything about himself.

"That's not how it works." States Jer,

"I know, I know, they push from the other side, you pull from this one."

And so it begins, Damon being sarcastic, and Jer clearly not impressed. So I find myself once again thinking too much, and it's not until I find myself staring at Damon's open chest that I realize what I'm doing.

"I'm gonna get some ice." I state. It takes only a few seconds before Damon is outside with me. "Don't" I state, knowing full well that anything that would happen tonight would just be a huge mistake.

"Why not?" he ask's . And it takes everything within me not to go on and say the one word that has been going on through my head for the last couple months, the true reason that all of this would be a mistake, the one person who no matter what he does keeps somehow making his way closer and closer to my heart.

Kol.

**So what did you all think?**

**Can't wait to finish the next chapter, reveiws help a lot, and spoiler alert, I have a feeling all you Kol fans out there will love the chapter coming up.**


	6. Night Time

**Night Time**

**Kol's P.O.V:**

My eye's flew open as I rolled over onto my back. That damn Salvatore brother was going to pay, I wanted to give him the beating he derived for killing Finn, but now he was really going to get it. I will tear his heart out and shove it down that pretentious scum's through. If only my brother didn't have such strong objections, "no killing Elena's friend's, there the only leverage we got." Although I'm sure we could make the exception just this once. I sit up, examining the nonexistent whole where the broken bat had been moments early. There was someone that I needed to find and only so little time.

I pulled out my phone and dialed, "Who is this?"

"I don't believe I need to introduce myself." I state

"K.. K… Kol." I hear her stutter.

"The one and only, good to see you haven't forgotten. How's life been since you betrayed me? Was helping my brother put a dagger through my heart as enjoyable as you expected?" I ask feeling the built up resentment and betrayal come to surface.

"No, please, Kol, you know that I didn't have any choice in the matter, you know your brother, you don't say no to Klaus. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry's never going to cover it Lilith, and we both know that." I state.

"What do you want, tell me and I'll do it."

"Tell me where your sister is, Mary was it?"

"What do you want with her?" she asks, I feel a sense of pride when I hear the jealousy in her voice.

"No worries darling, simply giving her what she's got coming for some time now."

There is silence on her end before she responds, "I haven't kept in track with her in over a hundred years, … but considering how damaged she was then, I'm assuming she's still residing in that old house of hers. "

"The one in Kansas?" I ask as I get into my car,

"Yea, that's what I've heard, not that she goes out much these days, she's stuck in the past." She says

"Easier for me then," I smile

"Is that it?" she asks,

"For now, but let me remind you that you helped stick a dagger through my heart, nothing can make up for that." I say before hanging up.

…

It only takes a few hours, I park my car in the back before walking through the front doors.

"Who's... Kol," she stammers, fixing her dress and hair, as if that would help her any. "You look good." She smiles.

I look around, "The house feel's smaller than it did last time I was here."

"Yea well, I haven't had guests over in, well, please this way." She says as she walks into what used to be her bedroom.

"So not that I don't love this impromptu visit especially form my favorite Michelson brother, but what are you doing here Kol? You never visit without a reason." She sounded generally hurt.

"Well trying to sleep with every one of my brothers doesn't really put me in a visiting mood." I state.

"O please, you're not still upset about that are you?" she smiles.

"No but I didn't really come her for that."

"Then what did you come here for?" she asks

"This." I smile as I shove the dagger through her heart.

Her eye's lock with mine as I see the fear before her eye's close and her head sags down, now that Mary was dead and silent all I had to do was wait for Damon to come looking for her.

Hours past before I finally heard a car pull up, three footsteps approach the walk way and then stop. "This is the address." States Jeremy,

"Looks about right." Damon

"Wait here." Say's Elena, always looking out for her brother.

"Why? I'm the one that found this damn vampire in the first place." He states, clearly not happy, as usual.

"Listen to your sister." Says Damon, before he follows Elena to the front of the house, as much as I wanted to kill Damon, I couldn't do it in front of Elena, and that thought scared me the most, what was going on, I wasn't going soft, especially not for a girl.

I hear the front door creek open as the two walk in, "It's like the vampire of Hoarders." Says Damon

"Who is this Mary person?" asks Elena

"Scary Mary, she's really old, super creepy."

"And how do you know her?" asks Elena, "Right of course."

"What, I said creepy not ugly." Replies Damon, there banter is starting to get just a little annoying, I throw one of Mary's numerous junk collectables at the wall before sitting still, and just as expected they come crawling to the door. Elena's flashlight flashes over Mary's dead body hanging on the hall, "Mary." Whispers Damon.

"Quiet contrary" I reply, as I pull the cord on the lamp beside me. I smile as I stand up from my chair, "Shame about Mary, used to be a blast. Don't know what happened. I feel the time spent with my family may have ruined her. I turn around looking at my latest masterpiece. "She was a bit of an original groupie."

"And where you her favorite?" asks Elena, my dear sweet Elena. I wanted to tell her to run, to keep her out of this, but that would be a weakness. And I can't have a weakness, not until this is all over, until I'm finally free, and until she is as well. But even so I can't help but stop and admire her, luckily after several thousand years of being emotionless neither Elena nor Damon where any wiser.

"You mean did I turn her?" I smirk at the two of them, taking a pause for dramatic effect, "I think I did… but no wait maybe it was Rebecca, there was also a Klaus period, and let's not forget the Elijah affair." I turn my body towards Damon, "I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from," I turn towards the corps that once was the beautiful Mary. "and now you never will. So…" I smile tapping my aluminum bat on the floor twice, as the baseball players I had known did over a hundred years ago. "Where did we leave off?" I smile, I see Damon's features change as he's about to charge at me but I beat him to it, swinging my bat at his knees. I see Elena jump back in my peripheral vision, but continue beating his arms every time he tries to get up.

"Elena, get out of here." Chocks out Damon

"No, please Kol, just stop, you made your point." Her sincerity takes me off guard for a second; just long enough to catch Damon look up at me. A silent challenge if you will. I beat him over the head once, a swing like that would kill a human but unfortunately it would only knock this low life out for a few seconds, a few seconds that I so desperately needed.

I rush to the door, standing mear inches away from her, I place my palms on both sides of her face and kiss her with all of the emotions that I so desperately wanted to show; Regret, sorrow, sadness, pain, loss, love.

**Mini cliff hanger, I am really getting into this story, and I'm using parts of the TV show, with a little Kolena twist of course I feel like I might be spoiling all of you with all of the's chapter's in such a short time, but what can I say, you all are my inspiration your your reviews and awesome comment I keep on writing so please do continue and I will try to keep the chapters coming. As for the review asking how many chapters, I am currently planning to keep this story going for at leased another five to ten chapter or maybe I will keep on going until I have a chapter for each of the XX songs.**

**Oh and I'm sure everyone knows, nothing belongs to me, the characters belong to the show, and the chapter titles belong to the the music artists the XX, ext. My Imagination however is all my own.**


	7. Try

**Try**

**Elena's P.O.V:**

The kiss was beyond unexpected; I close my eyes, unable to pull away. I let myself let go and get lost in the moment. And it's in that moment of pure bliss, and disconnection from the rest of the world that I feel something. Feelings not my own; Regret, sorrow, sadness, pain, loss, Love, LOVE! And it's then that my mouth opens, giving Kol even more access.

"_Elena_" I hear it in my head,

Its Kol's voice, and yet his mouth is still attached to mine. "_I did and will continue to do things I abhor to protect what I value most, one day I hope you will forgive me._" And then it's over. Kol steps back, away from me. I feel the urge to ask what just happened, to reach for him and pull him back towards me. To continue living in that perfect little bubble that I was in whenever I was with Kol, especially when we kissed. But unfortunately that would have to wait. I heard Damon groan, he was awake again.

"According to my brother you're off limits, please don't test me." And with that he flings me onto the bed. I groan as I hit the hard old mattress, but compared to what Damon was going through it was nothing. Unfortunately Damon didn't think so as he charged towards Kol, grabbing Kol's neck.

"Don't touch her." Growls Damon, I inhale sharply, though I knew that Kol could handle Damon. I didn't know who to side with, Damon seemed like he was trying to protect me, though I wasn't quite sure if his intentions where entirely honorable.

Kol head butts Damon's forehead before throwing him across the room, and picking up his bat. "Oh Dear, I've hit a nerve. Relax Darling; I just want us to be even. You killed my brother, stuck a stake through my heart, and humiliated me." Although I was sure Kol was going to seriously hurt Damon I couldn't help but go a little fan girl over his accent. I winced and took a step back as I watched Kol take his revenge. I was having an internal dilemma, Damon was groaning from pain, and I'm sure he would have some serious bruises.

"_Kol please, please stop._" I kept repeating in my head.

"There, now we're even." States Kol, looking down at Damon, before walking over to me. I should be used to his sudden and unexpected kiss's but I daught that I would ever get used to the feeling. "_I'll be back soon_." The words come into my head, its Kol, he's speaking to me, but in my head. And before I can come up with something to say he's gone.

I look around, not seeing him anywhere, and aside from the bat and Mary's dead body you would have never known he was ever here. I see Damon stand up, and as his friend I rush on over. "Are you OK?" I ask,

"Yea," replies Damon, most likely still stunned by what just happened. Though in the back of my head I was wondering if he knew, if he had any idea about Kol and I. Kol had been extra careful to keep us a secret, for both of our safeties. I look down at the arm Damon is cradling, as he tries to pop it back into place. I wince as I hear the unmistakable pop, having broken my arm once while growing up I remember the pain like it happened yesterday. "That's better." sighs Damon. He looks me in the eyes before pushing my hair away from my face. "Are you OK?" he asks, "You're bleeding." And it isn't until he touches my temple that I feel the sting. I hadn't even noticed it, must have happened when I fell on the bed.

"I'll be fine." I laugh, thinking about how worried he is about my little scrape when he was the one that just got beat up.

"Good" he whispers. Looking down between my eyes and my lips, I take a step back and turn around. I wasn't ready to have this conversation with Damon yet, especially since I knew that he wouldn't stop, not without a reason why I wasn't interested. "What are you doing?" he asks

"What do you mean?" I turn around.

"This trip, you've been so off lately, what the hell is going on?"

"I can't, I just can't talk about it right now." I say, not wanting to lie but also not knowing exactly how to put it. "I don't know how I feel, about any of this."

"Huh, I guess you thought that this trip would help you figure all of this out, didn't you." Says Damon "Look I don't know what's going on between you and Kol but I know that you're pulling away from us, from me."

"No," I begin to say, I couldn't tell him, and yet I knew that he knew more than he was letting on.

"Or maybe you thought that I would screw all of this up so I can make the decision for you, am I wrong?" he asks

"Damon, it's not like.." I start but get cut off

"Am I wrong?!" he yells

"It's what you do Damon." I yell back. "You sabotage things. I think about it, every time there's a bump in the road you lash out." I feel like I'm about to cry. Damon is my friend, and as much as I have been trying to keep this bottled up within me I needed to let him know. I needed to let him know that he was destroying this friendship.

"What if I didn't?" he asks, taking a step towards me. "What if there was no bump?" he asks, we stare off at each other. "I'm sorry Elena, but this time I'm not going to make it so easy for ya. This time you're going to have to figure it out for yourself." He says as he walks past me and out the door.

And there I was, left standing, alone and confused. I had known Damon loved me, but I had never really taken any consideration as to his true feelings. And he was right, this time I was going to have to figure it out on my own.

* * *

**Sorry for not getting back to you guys the last couple of days. I have the next chapter almost done, but my chapters go a lot quicker with reviews, so please tell me what you thought of the chapter, what you want to happen in the coming chapters ect. Thanks.**


	8. Reconsider

**Reconsider**

**Jeremy's P.O.V:**

As I stand outside of the old creepy house in the middle of the night I feel my mind wonder. "You know your sister has a lot on her mind right now." I look over at her, Rose that is. I still couldn't quite get used to the fact that I could talk to ghosts, talk about creepy.

"Yea, like what?" I ask, she cock's one eye. "Oh, please don't go all silent on me now, you're a ghost, you know things, so spill."

"Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I know everything." She replies, both of us looking at the house.

"You loved him didn't you, Damon that is." I ask, although I'm pretty sure from what she told me that we both knew she did, and still does.

"Yea, If only he would have known, life is short; one never knows when it will end." She states

"So now that your life is over, how long do you think it will take before Damon gets my sister to return his feelings?" I ask,

"She doesn't like him Jeremy; she's got someone else she's interested in. Not that I should tell you, they've kept it secret for quite some time, and I dought that it's my place to tell you."

"What? Come one, your dead, no one will know you told me. Just spill it, who has she been interested in and why would she keep it from everyone? We all just want one thing, to see her happy. That's all I have ever wanted for my sister." I sigh, "I just want to protect her like she has tried to protect me."

"She loves you. Her compassion, love and devotion are what drew me to her. Her humanity is a gift. But I have a feeling that he sees it as well." She smiles, "she's changing him like no one else ever could."

"Alright with the secretive talk, just tell me who it is. Steffen, again" I begin; she shakes her head, "Is it one of those original vampires?" I ask, and I can instantly see her ghost body stiffen. "I've already given away too much." She say's before ghosting away.

Which one of the original vampires could Rose have been talking about, Klaus, Elijah, or Kol?

…

Damon walked out first, fallowed a few minutes later by Elena, and by the looks of it she was pretty rattled. "What happened in there?" I ask, "Who was it? Did she tell you?" I ask Damon.

"She was dead, so she didn't really say much. Now shut up and get in the car." Order's Damon, clearly something happened and he wasn't all too happy.

"Who killed her, what the hell happened?" I ask

"Kol was there. He killed Mary and beat Damon up." Answers Elena.

"Shut up both of you and get in the car" Yell's Damon.

We both do as he say's and soon where on our way home. So maybe it was Kol who Elena was interested in, it would explain why Elena was so rattled, and if Damon had any suspicions it would explain why he was so upset. Or maybe it was one of the other brothers and Damon had just said something to Elena that my sister didn't quite like, Like telling Elena that he was in love with her. Though I'm sure Damon has told her that before and yet here she was still driving half way across the country with him.

I look over at my sister, sitting in the front seat, clearly preoccupied with something.

"Are we there yet?" comes Roses voice. I look over at her as she's sitting in the seat beside me. I look over at Damon, "Don't tell them I'm here." She says.

I take out my phone, going to the note pad, before typing:_ its Kol isn't it._ Before putting my phone down between us two, she reads it before looking away. I took that as a yes before turning my phones screen off and putting it back in my pocket.

"I know you want to stop it, protect her from it. But your young and you don't see what I see. It's not just that she makes him a better person, that she does, but he has changed her too. He challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life, beliefs. The Salvatore's are different, there love is pure, and once of them would be good for her. Kol will either be the best thing for her, or the worst." I have been silent for the entire ride but now I was speechless. I didn't know how I felt about this, about my sister with a vampire, let alone falling for an original. From what Damon had told me, they were all implosive, violent, and vicious. Each one of them having their own goals and nothing would stop them from accomplishing them. And yet I knew that if anyone could change someone, make someone a better person, it was my sister.

* * *

**This chapter was a little different, I re watched Jeremy's conversation with rose in the car and wanted to put my own Kol twist to her words. Let me know what you thought about it in a review, thanks.**


End file.
